Jim and Stephanie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jim has lost Michelle, but maybe he find someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Pie.**

* * *

**Jim and Stephanie**

**Jim Levenstein ( now 41 years old ) is not very happy. A couple years ago he lost his sexy wife Michelle in an accident, leaving Jim as a single father to their son Evan.**

Since the death of Michelle, Jim hasn't had sex. He's not even jerked off much, being too sad over losing his wife that he love a lot.

He has been thinking about starting dating again, but he has not decided yet if that's a good idea.

"I miss you and your pussy." says Jim, looking at the photo of his wife that he keep on his nightstand.

The photo is of Michelle, wearing a sexy violet latex dress.

Jim does really love Michelle. She was perfect for him, since she did love to fuck as much as him, if not more and had a very nice soft cozy pussy.

"Could I really love a new woman? Maybe...maybe not." says Jim, unsure if he could ever fall in love a second time.

Perhaps he can, but Michelle will always have a place in his heart, no matter what happens.

"Damn!" says Jim in slight anger.

Michelle and Jim did have a very good life together and to lose Michelle was a huge pain for Jim, who couldn't even go to work for over a week after Michelle's death because he was so sad.

2 days later, Jim goes out to a bar.

He takes a seat by a table and drink a beer.

"Hi, can I sit here?" says a sexy blonde woman as she walk up to Jim.

"Sure." says Jim.

The woman takes a seat across the table from Jim.

"I'm Jim." says Jim.

"Oh...my name's Stephanie Avurdo." says the sexy blonde woman.

"Nice name." says Jim.

Stephanie notice Jim's wedding ring.

"Your wife probably doesn't want you to talk to me." says Stephanie.

"Actually I'm technically single. My wife died around 2 years ago." says Jim.

"Very interesting." says Stephanie. "Men who's lost their women are usually the most horny ones."

"Right to the point, it seems." says Jim.

"That's how I swing." says Stephanie.

"Okay." says Jim. "You're sexy."

"Thanks." says Stephanie.

"No problem." says Jim.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Stephanie.

"Sure." says Jim, a bit excited about fucking a woman who is not Michelle for the first time in years.

"I hope your dick is ready for me." says Stephanie.

"Do I need to wear a condom?" says Jim.

"Not at all. My pussy is fixed. I can't get preggo." says Stephanie.

"Cool." says Jim.

Jim and Stephanie walk to a bathroom, enter and close and lock the door.

"Let me see your dick." says Stephanie as she goes down on her knees and unzip Jim's pants.

"Okay." says Jim, getting horny.

"You have a big dick. I like that." says Stephanie, jerking Jim's dick, making it hard.

"Thanks." says Jim as his dick reach maximum stiffness.

"Fuck me, Jim." says Stephanie as she roll up her short sexy skirt to reveal that she wear no panties.

"As you wish." says Jim as he slide his dick into Stephanie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Your dick is so big!" moans Stephanie, all horny and sexy.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Jim.

Stephanie enjoy being fucked by Jim.

It's very sexy for her.

Jim enjoy it too.

"Bang that slutty sexy pussy of mine, dude!" moans Stephanie in a very sexual porno-voice.

Stephanie is obviously very horny.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck!" moans Stephanie.

"You're very fuckable!" moans Jim.

"Of course! No men can resist me!" moans Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit, such a damn sexy pussy you have!" moans Jim.

"Indeed, man! My pussy was made for fucking!" moans Stephanie.

"Fuck!" moans Jim.

"You're a skilled fucker!" moans Stephanie.

"Ahhh...thanks!" moans Jim.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Stephanie.

Stephanie is even more horny than Michelle was.

"Do you enjoy my wet soft pussy?" moans Stephanie.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jim.

"Good...so damn sexy!" moans Stephanie.

Jim love to fuck Stephanie.

It's so sexy for him, since he hasn't fucked anyone after his wife's death.

"Drill my pussy, Jim!" moans Stephanie.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Jim, fucking harder.

"That's right...fuck!" moans Stephanie, enjoying to be fucked hard.

"You're damn sexy!" moans Jim.

"Oh, thanks!" moans Stephanie.

Jim fuck faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Stephanie, all horny.

"It's so good to fuck you!" moans Jim.

"Nice!" moans Stephanie.

"Indeed." moans Jim.

"Oh my shit, you fuck so sexy!" moans Stephanie.

"Thanks!" moans Jim.

"Mmmm!" moans Stephanie.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Jim.

"Jim, you have a really nice dick!" moans Stephanie.

"Alright, baby!" moans Jim.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jim as he cum in Stephanie's sexy pussy.

"Holy shit, yes! So damn amazing!" moans Stephanie as she get a big orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim slowly pull out his dick from Stephanie's wonderful pussy.

"That was good." says Jim.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Stephanie.

Stephanie lick Jim's dick clean.

"I hope I fucked you nice enough." says Jim.

"Don't worry. You were really erotic." says Stephanie.

"Okay, thanks." says Jim.

"My pleasure. It's not everyday a woman get to feel such sturdy dick in her pussy. Such things are kinda rare, even for a hot fuckable babe like me." says Stephanie.

"Alright. It was great for me too." says Jim.

"Clearly." says Stephanie. "Your load was so huge and creamy. Just what a slut wants."

"I'm glad you think so." says Jim.

"Relax, Jim. Any woman would be lucky to be fucked by you, no doubt about it." says Stephanie.

"Awesome." says Jim.

"Yeah." says Stephanie.

She leave the bathroom.

35 seconds later, Jim leave the bathroom as well.

He join Stephanie by their table.

They order some food.

They eat and talk.

"Jim, I'm glad you fucked me. You're really handsome and nice." says Stephanie.

"Thanks." says Jim.

"No problem. It was sexy to do it with you." says Stephanie.

"I did enjoy it as well." says Jim.

"Okay." says Stephanie.

"Yeah." says Jim.

Jim is actually falling for Stephanie.

2 months later, Stephanie and Jim are still dating and Stephanie move in with Jim.

Unfortunately not everything goes smooth. Evan does not accept Stephanie as a replacement for his mommy.

Jim try to help his son understand, but it doesn't go well.

"Evan, you need to be okay with Stephanie being your new mom." says Jim.

"She's not nice!" whines Evan.

"Yes, she is." says Jim.

Half a year later, Evan finally accept Stephanie and Jim and Stephanie get married.

On their wedding night, Jim and Stephanie fuck for 4 hours. And in the end Jim release a huge load of cum in his new sexy fuckable wife's awesome pussy.

**The End.**


End file.
